


Adjusting to Earth

by KaramelSauce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff to get over the hiatus, mon-el vs toilet seat, mon-el vs vacuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramelSauce/pseuds/KaramelSauce
Summary: This was meant to be a cute one about Mon-El adjusting to Earth and household appliances but it's turned into a massive ball of fluff, especially at the end.





	Adjusting to Earth

“Mon-El, it’s not going to hurt you!” Kara exclaimed, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. 

“But the noise! It’s so loud! And it just sucks everything up! What if it sucks me up; it’s so powerful!” 

“You really are an outer space stray puppy,”

“Hey!! I’m the one that’s being nice and vacuuming up your loft for you whilst you’re having a rest from your ever so exhausting day as being Supergirl. A little help would not go under appreciated.” Kara rolled her eyes at his emphasis on the word ‘your’, when they shared the apartment.

“Mon, I love you, but this is just too funny to help you.” Tears were streaming down Kara’s face as she watched Mon-El try to work the vacuum. Whenever he turned it on, he got freaked out by the loud noise and the sheer power of the vacuum so he quickly turned it off. Mon-El sighed, connecting his eyes with Kara’s.

“You’re a really supportive girlfriend, babe, I’m so happy to be with you.” Less than a second later, a cushion from the couch was thrown at his head, a mischievous grin placed on Kara’s face. “Hey, hey, I’m joking, I love you really.” 

“I know, now, our loft is quite dirty, didn’t you say you were going to clean it for me because I really hurt my back today?”

“So much for being invulnerable,” Mon-El said, winking. Kara rolled her eyes in return and got her phone, getting ready to take a video when he freaked out again.

Cautiously, Mon-El turned on the vacuum, only jumping slightly at the noise, trying to focus his hearing on Kara’s laugh. A small smile crept on his face as he heard her laugh; this might have been one of the scariest things he’s ever had to done, but as long as he’s making Kara happy, he doesn’t mind.

\--

Kara sighed as she opened the door to her loft. Snapper had refused to publish her article on CADMUS having a list of all the aliens in the country because he ‘didn’t want the people to panic’ which is ridiculous because the aliens lives are in danger, but he doesn’t seem to care about that. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Mon-El and put on a film. To her surprise, a bag of Chinese food was on the kitchen island.

“Mon-El? Are you home?” Kara called out, walking over to the island and putting her bag down. Mon-El emerged from the bedroom, with a sheepish look on his face. 

“Hey babe.” Walking over to Kara, he greeted her with a kiss. He took the bag of Chinese food and started to take out the food. “I got you some potstickers,” A grin overtook Kara’s face at the mention of potstickers, but then it faltered moments later.

“Why? What’s the occasion?” Mon-El only usually bought Chinese food for Kara when she was either sad or he’d done something and wanted to apologise.

“Can’t I buy food for my wonderful girlfriend every once in a while?”

“Okay what have you done.” Crossing her arms, Mon-El looked up, connecting their eyes.

“What makes you think I’ve done something?” Kara gave him a stern look as he sighed. “Fine, I might have accidently ripped off the toilet seat.” Mon-El spat out, scared to see Kara’s reaction.

“What? How? How did you do that?”

“Um, well, I went to go to the toilet, but I was half asleep because I just woke up from a nap, and I might have accidently used too much force and ripped it off.” Kara sighed, shaking her head.

“Oh Rao. Let’s just sort it out tomorrow because I’ve had a long day and can’t be dealing with that right now.”

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“Of course I’m mad, I just don’t have any energy to be mad at you right now, just wait until the morning then I’ll be mad,” Mon-El grinned knowing he’s going to have to comfort her a lot that night, so she wouldn’t be as mad at him the next day.

“Do you want to watch a film and eat potstickers and cuddle?” Kara nodded her head, enveloping herself in Mon-El’s arms as they flopped down onto the couch. 

“Tomorrow I’ll be mad, but right now, I need cuddles.”

\--

Mon-El walked out of the bathroom, looking for Kara, expecting her to be in the bedroom getting ready.

“Kara? Where are you?”

“I’m in here!” Kara called from somewhere in the living room. 

“I can’t see you?” Suddenly, Kara came out from behind a pile of folded clothes.

“I’m right here,” Kara went back behind the clothes, hissing sounds coming from where she was standing.

“What’s that noise, are you okay?” Mon-El said, rushing to wear Kara was standing. She was holding a device in her hand, running it over clothes, steam and hissing noises emerging from it. 

“I’m just doing the ironing, babe.”

“What’s ironing…?” Kara laughed, looking at Mon-El.

“It’s how I keep all your clothes neat without any creases in them.”

“I’ve never seen you do this before.” Mon-El hugged Kara from behind, kissing her briefly on her neck.

“I usually do it when you’re at the bar, that way I won’t have any distractions and accidently burn the clothes.”

“Kara Zor-El are you calling me a distraction?” A giggled escaped from Kara’s lips as she slightly nodded. Mon-El responded by hugging her tighter and snuggling his face in her neck. She started laughing more, placing the iron down. She turned around in his embrace, capturing his lips with hers. Moving her hands up around his neck, she relaxed in his touch. Being with him felt like home. No matter what craziness was going on in their lives, as Supergirl or as Valor, they could always come home and relax together, whether that was cuddling on the couch, or intimate moments like this.

Pulling away slowly, a confused look took over Mon-El’s face. 

“What’s that burning smell…?”

“Oh my god, the clothes! I told you you were a distraction!”

“But you love it when I distract you.” Mon-El said, running his hands up and down her sides. Kara nodded, knowing his words were true. She really did love it when he distracted her from household tasks and somehow making her day better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This was such a spontaneous upload but it's my results day today as i'm uploading this so I've been writing a lot more to distract myself because my exams went so bad!!
> 
> Sick Of Losing Soulmates will be updated every Friday, and sometimes there might be an update twice a week, if i'm not too busy with work.
> 
> Also, I can't take all the credit for this idea, my friend helped me come up with this so thank you lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
